Vegeta's Evilness Returns
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Memories and Flashbacks of all Vegeta's failures and Gohan and Goku's acheviements haunt him. when he ticks and returns to this evil ways stronger than ever, can even Goku stop him
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta, Akira does**

**Claimer: however, I do own any new characters that appear, as for names and respective designs of Cool Comics. Inc **

**Chapter One: Memories and Flashbacks **

Vegeta has become a trusted ally to Goku, and is a Z-fighter. What happen when the desire to defeat Goku surfaces once again along with his saiyan blood, Find out now.

Vegeta was out with Trunks fishing. He caught a fish and his hands and thought.

**Vegeta's thoughts**

Kakarot you're my closest friend, and first true friend I ever had. You're my trusted ally.

**You're, you're…you're my protector.**

And that's unacceptable.

You had a power of 9000 which was half my power, yet you still came out on top, you still defeated me.

You were able to achieve what I've been trying to for years. You've become a super-saiyan. You've also excelled in my other goal, my chance to shine, by defeating the saiyan-punisher Frieza.

During the three years of training, Goku and Vegeta spar.

Goku's words: even the low-class can surpass the elite with consecutive training.

Vegeta's thoughts at that moment

I wanna be the very best that no one ever was.

To defeat him is my real test, to avenge me is my cause.

I will train every day.

Destroying obstacles along the way.

I promise you Kakarot, you will pay.

By surpassing me on every step

When I come to the right, you go to the left.

I'll defeat you so so soon

Yes, before noon.

I'm the intelligence

While you're a loon.

Then, Vegeta had a flashback

Goku saved his life from Frieza.

Gohan destroying Cell.

Vegeta's thoughts

How was your half-breed son able to do with I, the prince of all saiyans could not.

Then, another flashback

Majin-Vegeta and Goku fighting

You let me think I was able to defeat you, you deceived me.

You were able to go to super-saiyan 3, but didn't.

Vegeta then broke out of his thoughts and ascended to a super-saiyan 3.

Trunks: Dad? Vegeta takes off towards the Son family house, leaving Trunks behind.

Vegeta lands.


	2. The Battle

**Chapter 2 : The Battle**

The new ascended saiyan took-off in search of his rival. Meanwhile, his son, Trunks, called his best friend Goten and warned him of the situation.

Trunks on the phone: Goten, my dad is on his way to your house to fight your dad.

Goten: why?

Trunks: I don't know, we were fishing, and he just got mad and transformed into a super-saiyan 3.

Goten: okay, come over, just in case we might have to fuse.

Trunks: but this is my dad, I'm no true challenge to him.

Piccolo had heard the entire conversation and was aware of the situation at hand, he telepathically called to Gohan.

Piccolo: Gohan, can you hear me?

Gohan: Yeah, problem?

Piccolo: Vegeta's on his way to fight your father for reasons of the bad past they shared together, your going to have to hold him off until Goku is prepared.

Gohan: K, I'm ready. Gohan powered up to his mystic form and awaited Vegeta's arrival.

Vegeta ascended upon the ground of the Son family's garden.

Vegeta: well, Gohan, long time no see, you're a weakling now, I know you haven't **been keeping up with your training, but I knew you were expecting me.**

**Gohan: Vegeta, why have you returned to your dark ways you conquered? And how are you a level 3 super-saiyan.**

**Vegeta: that is none of your concern. Only worry about your life if you try and stop me. Vegeta threw multiple ki-blast at Gohan, all landing on the half-saiyan.**

**Gohan's thoughts**

**How did his power increase this much. Gohan kicked Vegeta in the stomach, but with no pain. Vegeta tossed Gohan aside and prepared to fire. **

**Galik-Gun, Vegeta yelled as the purple blast of energy left his hands and rocketed towards Gohan. At the last second, Gotenks appeared in front of Gohan trying to counter the blast. **


	3. The Fighting Preporations

**Chapter 3: Fight Preparations **

**Gotenks tried to conceal the blast as much as he could, he even countered it with his own attack. Gotenks blew into the ki blast which turned into 5 purple ghost-like forms of Gotenks. The ghost huddled around the flesh Gotenks and devised a plan. Two of the ghost formed a brand-new technique. One flew to the sky and prepared a Kamehameha while the other got in front and into a big bang attack stance preparation. Then the main Gotenks absorbed one of the three remaining ghost, and powered up. Gotenks powered to super-saiyan mode then released the ghost again. He did this again, but this time, when he released the ghost, it had lighting around it, because it was a super-saiyan 2. He did this again, and once again the same effect, except the hair was Raditz long, because he is a super-saiyan 3. The other two ghost were preparing to fire, when super-Gotenks ghost flew under and prepared a masenko. Super-2-Gotenks-Ghost appeared behind him with a special beam cannon. And super-3-Gotenks ghost just remained next to the original Gotenks. **

**The Ghost as they fire their blasts: Super-Special-Final-Big-Beam-Galik-Kamehameha-Flash-Cannon-Gun. All the blast went full force towards the ascended saiyan, who just stood their and embraced the impact. When it hit, the saiyan prince was bruised, but barely injured. **

**Vegeta laughs: heh, heh. **

**Gotenks just stares in shock.**

**Vegeta: your like a flee, cause all that did was itch a little. Too bad all that effort for nothing.**

**Gohan: its…ashamed…all that…energy…wasted! **

**Gotenks again is dumbfounded. 2 minutes of silence. Then' a message is telepathically made.**

**Piccolo: Gotenks, quick think of a plan b, I'll be there soon. **

**that's when the Trunks half began to shine.**

**Gotenks: Sorry dad, but that's why I have a second plan.**

**Gohan obviously thought this was a bluff.**

**Gotenks: why do you think I kept this ghost next to me. Sick em, boy. **

**The purple ghostly Gotenks flew 29 mph towards Vegeta. Vegeta waited. The ghost hit him. He blew up on impact. He flew 90 miles in the air then plummeted back to earth. He crashed and made a crater in the earth 25 feet deep. Gotenks stared at the saiyan, then walked over to him. Gotenks kicked Vegeta to see if he was still alive, but he didn't move. Vegeta just laid there vacant for 2 minutes. Then, that's when Gotenks makes the assumption.**

**Gotenks: I won, I defeated my father.**

**Vegeta: Think again kiddo, said the prince as he grabbed his son's leg. Vegeta got up, threw Gotenks in the air and Final Flashed him. This caused the soulless bodies of Goten and Trunks to fall to the ground. Then, he big bang attacked Gohan, removing his soul as well as the blast inhaling the body. Meanwhile, Piccolo had warned Goku of the situation, so they are preparing in the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku had gotten faster after dodging Piccolo's special beam cannon and Yamcha's wolf-fang fist at the same time. **


End file.
